The Hunter's Chance
Overview A worldwide association of hunters, of big game and monsters, the Hunter's Chance accept bounties on behalf of Wilds governments (and occasionally larger factions or political leaders) in exchange for exterminating threats. Although cities tend to have a Chance lodge, most of the Hunters' lodges are located in the wilderness, or on cliff edges, or generally other hard-to-reach areas, mostly just for show. Hiring hunters is easy- go to a lodge, or send a missive should there not be one near you, agree to a sum in exchange for duties owed, pay half up front and half upon completion. In the case of an event where the hunters are killed but the mission is completed, the half that is owed to them is split once again, with a quarter being kept by the contractor and the other quarter being sent to the Chance for care of families and funeral expenses. The Hunters pretty much live by the one code- "Don't claim credit for a take that wasn't yours." Joining the Chance As long as you can prove you're willing to wield a weapon and have spirit, you may join the Chance at the discretion of the lodge's chief, allowing you to view the bounty board and take hunts. You are not considered a member "In full standing" until you have completed a minimum 50 SP worth of bounties. This is not normally reduced for parties, costing the same amount per person, however a special hunt might be devised by the lodge chief to allow a party to join without needing to complete the exact value of the standard fee in bounties. As a Member in Full Standing, you are allowed access to any lodge, to sleep, eat, and take shelter for free. By agreement, it is generally considered okay to invite as many people as you want to share your room and bed with you, even if they are not members themselves, as long as any nighttime activities you wish to perform in the room do not awaken those sleeping in adjacent rooms. However, these guests are not allowed to eat for free in the Lodge, and must deal with their food in another way. The Chance typically does not accept spellcasters, due to a firm belief that hunting is about becoming in tune with the beast and using physical superiority over them, but does make some exceptions for strong-willed casters or casters who are part of a party where the majority use martial or physical methods, again this is at the discretion of the Lodge Chief. A Member in Full Standing is given a wooden bead necklace, with their name and details on it, that identifies them as such. The recovery of these from fallen members can earn you a small sum of coin, depending on the difficulty to acquire. "Challenge Rating" The Chance have set up a system of what they call "Challenge Ratings" A heavy bound book that discusses the difficulty and appropriate cost to a contractor of every monster known to them. these Challenge Ratings, (CR to experienced hunters) tell how much a Contractor can expect to pay, and how much a Hunter can expect to take, per monster of each type. Certain hunts may offer bigger payouts, or an agreed upon sum before the hunt begins. Hunts raise in pay and cost depending on various factors including the number of failed hunts against it, the terrain it is located on, the number of competing bids for the same hunt, and how common the creature is. While the Chance takes 50% of the split, it is still a fair deal for Hunters who do not have the social acumen to make their own deals, and the Contractors feel more comfortable hiring the Lodge- as, should a Chance hunt fail, another group will be sent to finish the task at no additonal cost before the bounty is raised and half of what they have paid is refunded to them.